lost memorys
by Kitty-kat321
Summary: Hello all this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. any way this story is about one of my original characters named Sita she loses her memories and some how finds her self at the kashine dojo btw please tell me if I am spelling kashine right I really hav
1. Default Chapter

The story of how I arrived here at the kamaya ( did I spell that right I don't really know please let me know if I did not) dojo Is a little strange. It starts off about 6 months ago back when I had no clue who I was. I was lost and afraid not sure of whom I could trust I guess though I had better start from the beaging. 


	2. note please read

Hehe sorry about the lack of an update but when I started this story I had no clue that I would be swamped with homework at the same time. So as soon I get caught up in school I will update.  
  
Kitty Kat ~  
  



	3. Chapter one: who is she?

Chapter one: a new member  
  
Hey all sorry about the lack of updating home work and all. Oh well here is the new chapter sorry for the shortness, but I have a lot of stuff going on right now. I promise that the chapters will get longer as time goes by.  
  
Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did I do not own Kenshin. ( (. But I do own Sita so hahahahahahahaha.  
  
"People talking" 'People thinking' (Me popping in just to annoy you)  
  
The Kenshin group was on there way from a day spent and a well eaten dinner in town.  
  
"This day has been wonderful" stated Kaoru. "That it has" replied Kenshin. "Yeah and we did not have to eat any of bauso gross cooking either" taunted Yahiko. "Hey!! My cooking is not gross" "Is so" "Is not" "Is so" "Is not" "Are they at it again?" Sano asked Kenshin as he came up to the group "It seems like it" he replied After a while of bickering the fight between Kaoru and Yahiko came to an end and the group continued on there way back to the dojo. While crossing the bridge Sano spotted something floating near the edge of the water.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" sano stated. "What's what?" Kaoru said looking to where sano was pointing. "It looks like a girl." Yahiko stated "It is a girl." Kenshin said while staring to make his way down to her. The others followed  
  
Reaching the girl Kenshin and Sano pulled her out. She had knee length blond hair pulled back in to a low pony tail with a light blue ribbon and was wearing a form fitting black and light blue fighting outfit with a crescent moon on the back. (If you have ever seen Inuyasha it is like the outfit sago has only the armored par is light blue instead of pink) he skin was a little pale showing that she had been in the water for a while. Her breathing was also very uneven.  
  
"We need to get her to Megumi right away" kaoru said  
  
The others nodded and they took off. It did not take long to find Megumi and soon they had the girl laying down on a bed resting the color had returned to her skin and her breathing was now even again.  
  
"Kenshin can I talk to you for a moment" Megumi asked "Of course" Kenshin said then followed megumi in to the room where the girl was resting.  
  
"What seems to be the matter miss Megumi" Kenshin asked Megumi pulled the blanket back from the girls arm to revel at least a dozen scars. Kenshin's eyes winded.  
  
"She has scars like this all over her body from the neck down." Megumi stated. "Who is this girl? How could this have happened could this have happened?" Kenshin wondered out loud. "I don't know"  
  
At that moment the girl's eyes snapped open. 


	4. AN

Thanks to all thoughts who reviewed I really appreciate all the complements and constructive criticism. I will take all of your input in to mind.  
  
To all though who sent me flames. I just have to say to bad I know that I have some work to do on this story and I really don't care what you all think. You all should have lessened to your mothers when they said if you have nothing nice to say nothing at all. 


	5. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Hey all, this chapter is all in first person point of view thanks to all who reviewed. I know that the story has been very blah up to this point but I did add more detail in to this chapter, and I will try to add more as I go along so continue.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Me popping in to annoy you)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in a clean room there was a man with red hair and a crossed shaped scar on his cheek as well as a lady with dark hair. They where both looking at me with expressions I cant quite tell a mixture of worry and wonder. I looked around the room I was lay well sitting now in a bed in the far right corner. There was a water basin along the well opposite of me and a bookshelf next to the door. A lock of my hair fell into my eyes so I brushed it away. It was then I noticed my arm was scared all over. 'What's this how...how did this happen...' I tried to search my memory for answers but found nothing was there...nothing no sign of who I was or where I had came from I could remember nothing.  
  
"Excuse me miss." The man with the red hair said jarring me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him with hope that he might know me might be able to tell me something anything. "Could you tell us who you are?" he asked me so I guess that he could not help me after all.  
  
"I was hopping you could tell me that" I replied not knowing what to say.  
  
It was then that a few more people entered the room. There was a little boy with spiked hair. A young woman with her long black hair pulled up in to a pony tail and I handsome man also with spiked hair and a red bandanna.  
  
"You man you can't remember who you are" the lady who was in the room first asked me. Again I searched my mind I tried hard to find something anything that might tell me who I was, but I found nothing. So I shook my head no.  
  
"I don't even know how I got here" I said.  
  
"My name is Kaoru "said the lady with the pony tail "this is Yahiko, Kenshin, Megumi and Sano." (I don't know how to spell sano's full name to I am just going to use sano)She said pointing to each person as she said there name. "Sano found you floating in the river so we brought you here Megumi are a doctor so she treated you."  
  
'I was in the river ...how did I get there...'  
  
"Maybe I can find something as to why you can't remember" Megumi said as she walked over to the book shelf she pulled out several books and stared going through them for the few minutes while she was looking my eyes wondered over to the man named Sano. He found me. What if he had not seen me would I have drowned there in the river. He was very striking I found my eyes wondering to his chest, but quickly averted my eyes as a blush rose up in my cheeks.  
  
"Here we are." Megumi said "amnesia the loss of memory sometimes temporary sometimes permanent "she read from the book.  
  
So I had amnesia that are why I can't remember anything.  
  
"It can be caused by either a blow to the head or a traumatic experience" she contended  
  
"Traumatic experience" I asked  
  
"yes, a memory that is so bad that you don't want to remember so your mind pushes the memory back in to the corners of your minds so that you cant remember although along with that memory goes every other memory you have ever made up to that point." She said (I don't know if that is how it works but that is how it is going to work in my story.) 


	6. Imprtant please read

Authors note:  
  
Yes I have finally come to me scenes and realized that my fan fiction is a big piece if junk, and I thank all of you who where brave enough to tell me so in the first place. I do believe though I can make this story better. If you will all allow me time to rewrite this story I would be happy to do so. I will be sure to add in more detail and keep in mind all the suggestions given to me I will be sure to have it checked and double checked before it is posted so that it is free of spelling errors.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Kitty_kat 


End file.
